


Of Caterpillars and Morning Drills

by lonely_Parasyte, mindfulRuminate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bugs & Insects, Fluff, Gonta being the cute mf he is, Kaito Momota (Mentioned) - Freeform, Knight!Rantaro, Leon Kuwata (Mentioned) - Freeform, Librarian!Gonta, M/M, Multi, Neurodivergent Gonta, Neurodivergent Korekiyo, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Royal Advisor!Korekiyo, The author knows nothing about bugs but they tried, neurodivergent author, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_Parasyte/pseuds/lonely_Parasyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfulRuminate/pseuds/mindfulRuminate
Summary: If there was one word Rantaro would use to describe morning drills, it'd be "insufferable."In which Rantaro takes some time to relax and instead finds himself with a worried Gonta and a slightly perturbed Korekiyo.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Gokuhara Gonta, Amami Rantaro/Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Of Caterpillars and Morning Drills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonely_Parasyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_Parasyte/gifts).



> Not my first fic, but certainly the first I've ever uploaded. This is a fic version of a roleplay between me and my boyfriend (lonely_Parasyte) and it is therefore dedicated towards him, but to anyone else, I hope you enjoy it as much as he did!

If there was one word Rantaro would use to describe morning drills, it'd be "insufferable."

Don't get him wrong, he loves being a knight and protecting the people and all of that stuff, but he'd do anything to not deal with Kaito's and Leon's yelling every single fucking morning. Of course, it didn't help morning drills would usually transpire before sunrise, but Rantaro made do and somehow managed to wake up at an acceptable time before the drills.

As of now, he was walking down the hallways of the castle, making his way to the gardens to get some fresh air. Today, they all had their typical practices and exercises, but something must have happened that led both of the co-captains of the royal guard to be extremely energetic, expecting their fellow knights to do the same. Rantaro isn't the hyperactive type, usually preferring to read a book or talk to his friends rather than doing an uncomfortably high amount of push-ups, so he really needed to spend some free time relaxing.

Rantaro looked up just as he arrived at the garden gates, a sigh of relief leaving his lips. He thought he'd finally receive a break from all the madness that was the morning drill. 

The moment Rantaro stepped through the gates, however, he was met with the following sight:

Gonta Gokuhara, the librarian, was looking all over the garden's plants and ground, screaming for someone named "Gershwin" while Korekiyo Shinguuji, one of the many royal advisers, sat on a bench nearby, mumbling something to himself as he wrote on a piece of paper using his quill. Neither of them noticed the knight even as he stood there for quite a while.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Rantaro said sarcastically but didn't mean any harm through his statement.

At that moment, Korekiyo looked up at Rantaro, finally seeming to notice him as some of his long strands of hair fell from his shoulders (Rantaro seriously had no idea how either of them could keep their hair so long and soft, but he madly respected Korekiyo and Gonta for it). Korekiyo let down his writing utensils and nodded at Rantaro, welcoming the other male to sit with him.

It honestly felt as if Korekiyo could tell Rantaro was upset, and if he did, then Rantaro was grateful that the advisor was willing to deal with him now of all times.

If it wasn't for Korekiyo's mask, Rantaro would've probably seen the advisor's smile as he was invited to sit, but that's a story for another time.

The knight flashed a grin towards Korekiyo before joining him on the bench, now realizing that Gonta still hadn't noticed Rantaro at all as he remained focus on his mission.

He leaned a little closer towards the advisor before speaking. "Hey, what's up with Gonta? Is he okay?"

Korekiyo sighed, nodding his head. "Gonta is alright, he is simply looking for one of his... friends." Even Rantaro couldn't miss the grimace that flashed across Korekiyo's face. The knight knew of how much the advisor despised having any sort of bugs near him, so Rantaro guessed he was probably dragged out here by Gonta. Of course, Korekiyo could've just left, but, knowing him, Rantaro also knew the other male was doing this for Gonta. "One called Gershwin."

Rantaro nodded along, turning back just in time to see the royal librarian fall to the floor in a sweep after trying to climb on a bench to get some higher ground. The knight couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

It was at that moment that Gonta stood up and turned towards their bench that the much taller man noticed Rantaro. With a huge grin placed on his face, Gonta made his way towards the boys, opening his arms as he picked up Rantaro in a bear hug.

"Rantaro!" Gonta exclaimed. "Good morning, Rantaro! Gonta is very happy to see you!"

That was the day Rantaro was thankful for oxygen, the one thing he never thought he would lose.

"Yeah... you too, Gonta..." Rantaro forced out a response just before the taller man finally let him down. To be honest, Rantaro was surprised Gonta was a librarian rather than a knight, his strength would certainly be useful on the battlefield.

However, Gonta was a huge softie and would never even hurt a fly. Literally.

Speaking of the devil, the librarian turned his attention towards Korekiyo, who was patting Rantaro's shoulder in consolation for the bone-crushing hug Gonta had given him (which he was grateful for, at least the advisor knew his pain). "Have you found Gershwin yet, Korekiyo-kun?"

The royal advisor shook his head. “Unfortunately not, my apologies. It shouldn’t be hard to find a purple creature surrounded by green however, are you sure you left it here? Not time for cocooning or..?”

As Korekiyo finished his sentence, Rantaro was almost in shock. As mentioned before, the advisor despised having bugs near him, so hearing him say he willingly looked for Gershwin as well... Rantaro grins a little. Those were his little guys, alright.

Then, Gonta seemed to finally react to Korekiyo's words, running towards a bush before squatting down on the grass. After looking for a while, the librarian's hands started to flap around a little, meaning it was a good sign.

"Rantaro-kun, Korekiyo-kun, come look!" Gonta didn't turn back as he called them, obviously excited by whatever he found.

The knight giggled a little at the sight. Gonta could be such an adorable dork sometimes.

Rantaro stood up and turned towards Korekiyo, offering the boy his hand like the gentleman he was. He then laughed under his breath. Gentleman, huh? Gonta must be rubbing off on him.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason. Rantaro turned back to his thoughts from before and considered the possibility the royal advisor would find comfort in physical affection, which would help keep him calm in case they did find a bug or two. As much as the knight wanted to keep Gonta happy, Korekiyo's well-being is also important.

Eventually, Korekiyo joined hands with the knight and stood up with what Rantaro swore was a smile. The knight made sure to return it before both men made their way to Gonta's side, who was still overfilled with excitement and mere seconds from rambling about whatever got him in such a great mood.

"Can you explain, Gonta?" asked Korekiyo, leaning a bit closer to Rantaro in case a bug sprung at him.

The librarian turned to the other two, the excitement clear in his expression as he began to talk to them. "Well, Gonta became friends with this Rekoa Marius caterpillar! Gonta found it when Gonta was looking around in the new plants brought in a few weeks ago and Gonta named it Gershwin. Gonta thought it might be soon for it to cocoon, but didn't think it would happen now!" As he said this, Gonta pointed towards one of the leaves, where a small cocoon was found.

Rantaro leaned a little closer to look but kept his distance as to not bother Korekiyo. Since Gonta was squatting on the ground, the knight took this opportunity to run his fingers through Gonta's messy hair using his opposite hand.

"Well, would you look at that. Seems like Gershwin is growing up. Soon he'll be off to Butterfly College and getting butterfly married." The knight left the mess that was the librarian's mane for a small moment to wipe away a fake tear. "He might even have butterfly children and live in a butterfly home."

Gonta giggled a little at that before Korekiyo spoke up once again. “It truly is impressive," he began. “Such a small thing can morph into something so beautiful and graceful - and can also affect bigger things in ways you wouldn’t even think of by chain of events. What they would teach at this ‘Butterfly College’ is up for debate, however, it is an interesting thought that they may share human societal structures and such.”

Both Rantaro and Gonta stared wide-eyed at the royal advisor, having not expected such an amount of passion in his mini-speech because of Korekiyo's apparent fear of bugs. Guess I'm not the only one Gonta is rubbing off on, thought Rantaro. It was then that Korekiyo realized the stares and looked down, embarrassed.

“Ah, my apologies." Korekiyo moved his empty hand to cover his face, only to realize the effort was futile due to his mask, which didn't help the embarrassment die down at all.

Gonta's hands started flapping a little faster than before as he turned to Korekiyo with this bright look in his eyes, not seeming to realize the advisor's nervousness. "Gonta didn't know Korekiyo-kun was informed about butterflies! Gonta is very happy! No apologies!"

Rantaro squeezed the advisor's hand. "Yeah, man, no need to worry, me and Gonta love listening to you. Right, Gonta?" Rantaro turned his gaze to the librarian, who immediately nodded with a large grin. "Besides, you're the royal advisor, so you must know your stuff."

"Kehehe..." Korekiyo chuckled, his mood lifting up a little. "You are correct."

Rantaro let out a small sigh of relief. He was glad he decided to come out to the gardens today and got to spend some time with them... it made him feel relaxed compared to earlier. If he was being honest, Rantaro almost felt completely at peace.

He turned to Gonta once more. "So how long is our little dude going to be in there?"

"If Gonta is right, Gershwin should be cocooning for about three days!" Gonta looked back up at the other males and smiled, his hands never seeming to stop moving at this point as he seemed to also be jumping up and down a little. "Gonta can't wait to see Gershwin again!"

Rantaro giggled. "Me neither, man, me neither." He pat Gonta's head. "But don't worry, I'm sure Korekiyo will let us know which subjects he'll be learning in Butterfly College until then."

“Kehehe... A caterpillar prodigy such as Gershwin shall succeed no matter the subject.” Korekiyo stated as if this were a mere fact (which it was). Rantaro could sense the advisor's mind had calmed down as well and quickly thanked whatever God(s) allowed for this to happen. The poor man deserved a break every once in a while.

Rantaro nodded his head. "Yup, you're right as always. Gershwin will graduate with honors and be a valedictorian, just watch." The knight held onto his hand a little tighter, just in case.

Gonta let out a little laugh before finally standing up, towering over both of his companions as he clapped his hands. "Gonta agrees! Korekiyo is very smart!" He then turned towards the latter, giving him a large smile. "Gonta thanks you for helping Gonta today! Gonta really appreciates it!"

Korekiyo nodded his head and seemed to smile once more. “It’s quite alright, Gonta. Today is a quiet day anyway, I don’t have many tasks to get to which may disturb our much-valued time together.”

Gonta's smile became even wider before he suddenly hugged Korekiyo, giggling. "Gonta loves Korekiyo's company! Gonta thanks you!" He also turns towards the knight. "Gonta loves Rantaro's company, too!"

Rantaro felt bad for Korekiyo's insides and hoped nothing broke as Gonta hugged the advisor. That couldn't be good for his lungs at all.

"Yeah, same here, big man." He patted Gonta's shoulder rather awkwardly, still cringing at the pain Korekiyo must be feeling.

Eventually, Gonta let Korekiyo back down. The librarian wasn't aware of his own strength, so he couldn't exactly control it well. "Gonta is elated that Rantaro and Korekiyo would hang out with Gonta! It has been an honor!"

Gonta then turns around and stops for a moment before sitting down and picking up two purple flowers. Then, he stood up and turned back to the other men before putting the flowers in their hair. Gonta giggles. "Gonta thinks you look adorable!"

“Ah?” Korekiyo lifted a hand to the new decoration in his hair. Normally, he would detest foreign objects in his hair, but he didn't seem to mind the flower much besides for the little surprise in his eyes.

Rantaro grinned at Gonta. "Thanks, man, but you deserve one too."

The knight looked around and found another purple flower, picking it up before walking towards Gonta and doing his best to put it in the other's hair as well. "There, now we're equal."

The much taller librarian seemed to be in shock for a few moments before he suddenly began flapping his hands again in ecstasy. Rantaro giggled before turning back to Korekiyo, happy when he saw Gonta was happy with his gift. 

He leaned a bit closer to the advisor and whispered. "It looks amazing on you!"

“Thank you, Amami... I should say the same, as you look simply divine.” Korekiyo seemed slightly flustered by the comment, but he turned to Gonta before the knight could make a proper analysis. “That goes for you too, Gonta. The accessory truly suits you.”

Gonta's hand began flapping even more. "Gonta thanks you, Korekiyo-kun!"

Rantaro smiled at the scene. "Thank you, but..." The knight placed his hand on his chest, acting offended. "Amami? I thought we got past last names, Shinguji!"

“Ah, my apologies, Rantaro. Slip of the tongue, I had no intention to offend. I much prefer referring to you on a first name basis, however.” Korekiyo smiled on his last comment, Rantaro could tell by his eyes.

Rantaro pretended not to blush a little. "Good, cuz I was beginning to worry I overstepped some boundaries there." He laughed a little to cover his nervousness up.

Rantaro looked up at the sky, watching as clouds passed by the group up above... if Rantaro could use one word to describe this moment, it would be "serene".

Rantaro turned his head back down towards the advisor and the librarian. He felt happy he came to the garden and got to spend time with both of them.

It was then that Gonta looked up at Korekiyo. "Does Korekiyo like using first name basis with Gonta, too?" He sounded a little nervous, as if he was afraid the other would say no.

The advisor took Gonta's hand in his own, leaving Rantaro's for a moment (which returned once the advisor realized he had two hands). “Of course I do, Gonta. Why would I use it if I did not like it? Don’t let paranoia tell yourself otherwise, I have no reason to dislike it or you.”

Gonta smiled, looking down at their conjoined hands. "Gonta is glad! Gonta is very happy!" The librarian giggled, squeezing Korekiyo's hand as well. "Gonta is sorry for dragging Korekiyo-kun out here, by the way."

"No need for apologies, all is well." Even Rantaro could tell Korekiyo was suppressing a wince once Gonta began squeezing, which made him almost anxious about Korekiyo's bones, but he knew he was exaggerating. Gonta was strong, but not enough to break a bone... he hopes.

Rantaro looks up at the sky once again before sighing. Seems his time has run out.

"Well, I should probably get going now, I believe my lil break should be over soon. Don't want the captains to yell louder." The knight looks at the other two, a little pained he would have to leave so soon.

Korekiyo nodded. "Ah, of course, that would be wise." The advisor moved to give Rantaro his full attention. “I do wish you have a good day, Rantaro.”

Rantaro nods, squeezing Korekiyo's hand one last time. "You too, man." He then turns back to Gonta, letting go of Korekiyo's hand to give him a small hug. "Same for you, Gonta, thanks for the flower."

The librarian tries to hug back as well, letting go of Korekiyo for a second as well. "Gonta wishes for Rantaro to have a great day! Thank you for keeping Gonta company!"

"Never... a problem..." The knight slightly regretted hugging Gonta as the air left his lungs, only for it to return once Gonta let him go. He walked back a little before bowing at the two. "Au revoir, mon amours."

And with that, Rantaro made his way back into the castle. He already missed both Gonta and Korekiyo, wishing to return and spend time with them, but he had to serve his duty.

Plus, he could visit them later at the library, where he knew Gonta would drag Korekiyo to next. He smiled at the thought before walking towards one of the towers, his imagination only filled with thoughts of the librarian and royal advisor.


End file.
